Tiny Tsuna and Giotto
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: SEQUEL TO BIG TSUNA AND GIOTTO. Giotto, Tsuna, Enma, Cozart, G, Gokudera, Hibari, Alaude, Asari, Yamamoto, Chrome, Enma, Ryohei, Spade, Knuckle, Lampo, and Mukuro got turned into five year olds. Now they have to act like they are orpahns to Nana and everyone else until they get turned back to normal.
1. Five Again

**I do not own KHR!**

**Yo everyone! I had finally finished all of those stories that I haven't finished and started this one. It has been a while hasn't it? Like a month. Well enjoy!**

* * *

The smoke cleared and revealed children. All about the age of five. They all looked scared. Besides Hibari and Alaude.

"What just happened?" Takeshi asked.

"You have all turned five." Reborn answered looking mad. "Giannini. Did you try helping?"

"Hai!" He answered it as Reborn facepalmed. Wait no. A facedesk.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, as he hid behind Giotto.

"What Dame-Tsuna?"

"What are we going to do?" Tsuna was now freaking out and tears sprouted from his moe eyes.

"Were going to hide the fact that you are Dame-Tsuna and keep you in hiding. Right now, the Vongola are in danger if enemy mafia families find out about this."

At that moment the door swung open revealing Kyoko, Haru, and Nana.

"Mao! What are all these kids doing here?" Nana said, smiling brightly as she looked from face to face of the kids. Not even recognizing Tsuna, her own son.

'_That's harsh kaa-san.'_ Tsuna thought, pouting.

"Hahi! They all look so familiar!" Haru stated.

"Kawaii!" Kyoko said.

"Ah! Maman! These kids are orphans that I found on the streat today." Reborn said innocently.

"Then we will have to take them in for now!" Nana said as her eyes sparkled. "By the way. Where's Tsu-kun?"

"He went camping with everyone."

"I see! What are your names?"

Reborn glared at them with a you-better-make-up-fake-names-and-not-screw-this-up look.

"M-My n-name is T-Tsunago." Tsuna stuttered out, not even wanting to try Reborn.

"M-My name i-is Endo…" Enma said. **(I just made up all of these names, even if they suck.)**

"Goku." Gokudera said.

"Yama!" Yamamoto said.

"Kuro" Mukuro said.

"Nagi." Chrome said.

"Gio!" Giotto said. "And this is Gilbert!" Giotto pointed at G who 'tched'.

"Cozarato." Cozart said.

"Reo!" Ryohei boomed.

"Usu!" Asari said.

"Knuck…" Knuckle said.

"Clover…" Daemon said.

"Bari…" Hibari said coldly.

"Alau." Alaude said coldly.

"They are all brothers!" Rebron said.


	2. Kidnapped

**I do not own KHR!**

**VongolaXII- Why thank you. *hands you a rice ball***

**Vanillabeast- Omg! You are right. And I could've changed Tsuna-kun's name to Yoshi! I am so stupid… *Hands you a bowl of ramin***

**Soul Vrazy- Thank you. Oh Tsuna is still mine by the way. *grins evilly* For always being there, from the beginning of my fanfiction writing I shall reward you! *Hands you the ultimate snack, pocky***

* * *

"Ca-can w-we really s-stay here?" Tsuna asked, big doe eyes looked up at Nana while tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

"Of course! And call me Mama!" Nana smiled at them.

"Ha-hai Mama!"

Nana placed her hands on her cheeks and sparkles can be seen around her.

"You guys are so cute!"

With that Nana, Kyoko, and Haru left the room to go cook. Reborn then went up to them and grinned a bit.

"Good work Dame-Tsuna. You are finally getting useful. Each one of you must act like you are five and not make anyone suspect anything. If you do then I will unleash Hell on you!" Reborn explained. Reborn jumped away leaving them behind.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Sawada Residence…

"Boss. It looks like Vongola is a five year old, and all of his guardians." The mystery guy said to his phone.

'_You know what to do.'_ The man on the other end said then hung up.

* * *

Back with everyone…

"Mama!" Tsuna yelled as he ran down the stairs, careful not to trip, to Nana.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I a-am going out! O-Ok?"

"Be careful!"

"Hai!"

Tsuna ran to the door, opened it, and then ran to the street. Tsuna jogged to the shopping district and walked around. He narrowed his moe eyes. He knew he felt something. All he saw was a crowd of people. He walked to the crowd, but soon regretted it because he was being pushed around everywhere.

Once Tsuna somehow managed to get out of the crowd, he found himself in a quiet lonely alley. Water dropped.

_*Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop.*_

You can hear rats skitter around and there squeaks. You can hear a faint 'meow'. But them most scary thing about the alley was the footsteps coming towards him. The next thing that happened? He was surrounded.

"W-Who a-are y-you?" Tsuna asked backing away towards the wall.

* * *

Back with the others…

"Where is Tsuna? Giotto asked the others.

"Eh? He is gone?" G said.

"Juudaime is missing?" Gokudera panicked and started to have a freaking out. Just then the door opened and Asari and Yamamoto walked in. When did they leave?

"Ms. Sawada said that Tsuna went outside." Asari said to them, causing a rampage.

"Ts-Tsuna-kun?" Enma said. They ran out of the house as fast as there tiny legs can carry them to search for the moe brunette. They searched everywhere but the shopping district. So as we all suspect, they ran to the district panting hard. It was already dark so not many people was there. They searched around the area, until Enma found an alley.

"Over here!" Enma shouted, witch was a little ooc for him.

"What did you find?" Yamamoto asked, as Enma ran to the spot Tsuna was at and pointed to the ground. Lying there were footprints of Tsuna. The footprints were walking somewhere unknown.

"How strange…" Alaude said, as his police mode went on and he followed the prints with everyone following close behind.

* * *

**I am so sad! I heard that the manga is ending this November 12… I dont want it to end!**


	3. SPECIAL MOVE!

**I do not own KHR!**

**Soul Vrazy- *sighs in relief* I was just told it was a rumor… thank God! *hands you a cupcake***

**aBoastingjerK- Why thank you! *Gives you cake***

**VongolaXII- You will have to read and find out! I also heard it was rumor just like 10 seconds ago. *Gives you a bento***

**ShinigamiinPeru- Thank you! I was hoping for it to be cute! *hands you omelet***

**ILoveAniManga- Thank God and Thanks! But what's the fun without a savior? *smiles evilly* Oh no! My sadistic side! Darn you Reborn! *Gives you a banana with Len signature***

* * *

"W-Who a-are you g-guys?" Tsuna asked again after he was bound by ropes.

"We don't have any." Then two men said in union.

"What? That's lame." Tsuna said calmly. The two men's vein popped.

"How is that lame? It is cool! Your name is Tsunayoshi which means good tuna. Now how lame is that?" One said.

"One word. Fangirls." **(So much oocness…heh… I love Tsuna-kuns name!)**

"Fangirls?"

"Fangirls love my name…"

"Baka! He is trying to provoke you!" The other said.

"Eh? Oh! Now tell us. Why aren't you scared Vongola?" The other said. **(Im just going for guy A and Guy B now…)**

"Because Giotto-nii-chan will save me!"

"Eh? Who is that?"

"…"

"V-Vongola Primo!? B-But how?"

"Now look at the one who is stuttering…"

Just then the door flung open.

"Tsuna!" Giotto shouted.

"Giotto-nii-chan!"

"V-Vongola P-Primo! What are y-you doing here?" The men stuttered out.

"I am here to save my little brother!" Carrying out your role as a kid aren't you…?

"Spare us!"

"Weak…" Tsuna said emotionlessly at them.

"Sh-Shut up! This is Vongola Primo were talking about!" Guy A said.

"I shall defeat you with my ultimate attack! FALCON PUNCH!" Giotto yelled out, punching them making them get pushed back through a nearby wall.

"What was that?" G asked him.

"My new move!"

"You can't get rid of us that easily!" Guy B said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Oh Yeaaaaahhhhh?"

"YEAH!"

"Ohhhhh Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh?"

"YEAAAAAHHHHH!

"OH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH?"

"YEAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

STEAMING HOT PASTAAAAAA ATTTTTAAACCCCKKKK!"

Just then a random spaghetti dish flew towards Guy B.

"Nooo!"

"PAAAASSSSSTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Another one flew towards Guy A.

"EAT ITALIAN MOTHER FUCKERS!

"Giotto-nii-chan?" Tsuna asked, terrified. Giotto didn't move.

"Nii-chan?"

Still no movement.

"Gio-." Tsuna was cut off when Giotto turned around with strawberry cake in his mouth.

"Baka!" Tsuna yelled as he went over to Giotto, pulling out a random hard-covered book from nowhere.

"T-Tsuna?"

"SPEACIAL MOVE! TSUNA CHOP!" **(If you tell me what anime this is from I shall reward you with brownies! Hint: Maka chop!)**

"Itte!"

**TBC**


	4. Pi

**I do not own KHR!**

**So many reviewers! I'm so happy!**

**Soul Vrazy: I hope so to! *Gives you curry***

**Tora-chan83: Correct! *Gives you a brownie and bowl of popcorn***

**NightHunterHime: Correct! *Gives you a brownie and a donut***

**VongolaXII: I will have to change that! I'm a crappy speller… *Gives you a bowl of rice***

** 18: Thank you! *eats cake and gives you sushi***

**Scarletblood21: Thanks! You are correct! *Gives you brownie and lasagna***

**Aprindiamondil: It is fine and thank you. I could try to make it longer but it's hard! I always run out of ideas in the chapter… *Gives you a lollipop***

**RavenAlche: Correct! *gives you brownie and smores***

**StarLikeShadow: Correct! *Gives you brownie and potato chip bag***

**ShinigamiinPeru: Haha! I know right? For Strawberry Cake! *Gives you a popsicle***

**ILoveAniManga: I don't…know… I was high off of candy! You got the challenge correct to! Ano no the side effects disappeared. With a whoosh! *Gives you brownie and ice cream***

**Neolazer: Lazer- Correct! *Gives you a brownie and pasta***

**Neon- I was high off of candy! I do random things… very random… *gives you cookie***

**IchigoMarshmallo: Haha! Correct! It reminds me of that to…that gives me an idea for the story! * Gives brownie, marshmallows, and rice balls***

* * *

"They are so cute!" Squealed Kyoko. Today Kyoko was wearing a dress that had a weird unsymmetrical design on it.

"Hey! That dress is not symmetrical! Complained G when Kyoko tried to pick him up.

"Tch. Pink head." Gokudera said as he lit a cigarette and put it in his tiny mouth.

"Hahi! Goku-chan! That is not good for you! Where did you even get that anyways? Kids can't smoke! It's really bad for your lungs!" Haru said as she snatched away the cigar out of Gokudera's mouth.

"Stupid Woman!"

"Hahi! He sounds like Gokudera!"

"Onee-chan!" Tsuna ran over to Haru, trying to distract her from the bomber.

"Yes Tsunago?"

"3.1415926535897932384626433832 7950288419716939937510582097 4944592307816406286208998628 0348253421170679821480865132 8230664709384460955058223172 5359408128481117450284102701 9385211055596446229489549303 8196442881097566593344612847 5648233786783165271201909145 6485669234603486104543266482 1339360726024914127372458700 6606315588174881520920962829 2540917153643678925903600113 30530548820466521384146…"

Tsuna was rambling off the numbers of pi … Well Gokudera was holding up a sign behind them showing the numbers of pi. Manwhile Kyoko and Haru just fainted from the fast numers.

"Vicrory!" Tsuna cheered.

"Good job Juudaime!"

"You did all of the work Gokudera-kun!"

"It was nothing…"

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said, popping out of the wall.

"HIIE! Reborn! Don't do that!"

"No."

"B-But it s-scares me!"

"To bad!"

"Wh-What do you want?"

"I signed you up for preschool again. All of you."

"WHAT?!"

"Now off you go!" Leon then transformed into a catapulted and catapulted them into the preschool, which was on the other side of Namimori.

TBC

* * *

**Gomen! I was going to make that long, but it didn't work… I ran out of ideas. Any suggestions?**


	5. New kids

**I do not own KHR!**

**aBoastingjerk- You don't know what pi is? You know…3.14? It's a math term! How could you not know what pi is? I learned it in kindergarten even though you won't use it until seventh grade for pre-algebra.**

**IchigoMarshmallo- Thank you for your suggestion! I will use that soon! And I will have to read that soon.**

**VongolaXII- Another person that doesn't know what pi is? Gosh! It's 3.14… and so on. I was just thinking about an anime called Angel Beats! They use pi in there once to make people want to die. I was thinking about that as I wrote that so I used it.**

**Soul Vrazy- That's sounds so kawaii! Thank you!**

**RavenAlche- Oh I forgot about those guardians when I was writing this. I shall use that idea with my dying will!**

**ILoveAniManga- Omg he would be smart! Haha! Well they would disappear… Hmm… We will have to wait and see what my brain feels like…**

**Gale-Frost18- Thank you!**

* * *

They crashed in front of the preschool with a big bang.

"Itte!" They all said as they landed. The door flung open in front of them to reveal a elegant lady.

"Why! You must be the new kids! Come on in and we shall have you arranged in your classes." The lady said with a sweat voice as she lightly pushed them in.

"Ok class, we have new kids today! Introduce yourselves!"

"M-My name i-is Tsunago Sawada! N-Nice to meet you all!" The brunette said to the other kids.

"My name is Endo Sawada…" Enma said to the class. **(In this story they are all brothers and since they are adopted into the Sawada family, there last names are Sawada for now…)**

"Tch. My name is Goku Sawada. Hurt or do anything to Juudaime and I will blow you up." Gokudera said making the other kids cower back in fear.

"I AM EXTREMELY REO SAWADA! I LOVE BOXING!" Ryohei shouted to the class, while pumping his fists in the air.

"I am Gio Sawada! Touch my precious Tsunago and I will not hold back on you!" Giotto said.

"Tch. My name is Gilbert Sawada. My hair is red not fucking pink to those who was about to say." G said calmly, getting some mouth drops from the others.

"Gilbert language! How the heck did you learn that word?" The teacher snapped at G.

"Tch. Stupid woman." He muttered.

"Kufufu. My name is Kuro Sawada and this is my precious Nagi Sawada. If you do anything to her then I will destroy your brain." The pineapple said.

"Haha! My name is Yama Sawada! Nice to meet you all!" Yamamoto said.

"My name is Usu Sawada. Nice to meet you." Asari said.

"I am Knuck Sawada! If you want, I shall pray to God for you!" Knuckle said.

"Bari Sawada… Crowd or get in my way and I will bite you to death." Hibari said.

"Alau Sawada… I will arrest you if you are too loud." Alaude said.

"Nufufu. I am Clover Sawada." The melon said.

"Cazarato Sawada." Cozart said.

"Well now the introductions are over, I can now split you in your classes." The teacher said.

"What!?" The Sawada siblings said in unison.

"You all have to split in classes."

"Noooooo!" They all clung together and most of them were crying. A.K.A. Tsuna, Chrome, Enma, and Giotto.

"You have to!"

"Never! We stick together!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"Fine!"

"Victory!"


	6. Reaction of Shimon

**I do not own KHR!**

**VongolaXII- Oh. I nearly failed math to… so then its ok…**

**aBoastingjerk- I suck at math too…**

**Soul Vrazy- That's horrible! Poor Chrome-chan!**

**ILoveAniManga- Ha. I should do that for one chapter.**

** 18- Thank you!**

**XD**

"Were going to learn the alphabet today. Does anyone know it by any chance?" The teacher asked. No one raised there hand, but the Mafia kids.

"Yes Tsunago?" Tsuna said the alphabet off the bat.

"That's perfect!"

"As expected from Juudaime!" Gokudera said, eyes shining.

"Goku. Please be quiet unless called on."

"Shut up damned woman!"

"What did you say?!" The teacher marched to Gokudera and grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the sing and shoved a bar of soap in his mouth.

"I will not tolerate you cussing in this class! Where does a kid even learn these words anyways? You shall not take this bar out of your mouth!"

"I do whatever I want fat ass." Gokudera snapped taking the soap out of his mouth.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called out giving him a pleading look on his face.

"Sorry Juudaime!" Gokudera stuck the soap back in his mouth.

XD

End of preschool…

The group was walking back to the Sawada house when six teens walked up to them.

"Enma is that you?" Adel said.

"Yes…" Enma answered back.

"What happened?"

"Long story short… We went to the past in five year old bodies, was taken care of by the first generations… When we got back to our time they came to our time to as teens… then when they left…Giannini tried to help with the time machine and it hit us and them and turned us into kids again."

"That happened to Boss UMA?" Shit-pi said.

"Ah! The UMA!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU BE CAUGHT UP INTO THIS CRAP?!" Adel asked.

"It's fine Adel! We will turn back soon." Enma reassured.

"You better!"

With that the teens left.

"Hey guys want to play Slender?" Tsuna offered when they got back.

"Slender?" They all asked.

"Ok let's play!" Tsuna said with a creepy smile on his face.

TBC


	7. SLENDER

**I do not own KHR!**

**Yukichanaru- I love that game… it's so scary though… heh…**

**ShinigamiiPeru- That was funny? Why thank you!**

**VongolaXII- It's the sign of Reborn's tutoring! Noooo! :)**

**ILveAniManga- It's my OOC Tsuna. So brave, ne?**

**Soul Vrazy- Its OOC Tsuna…**

** 18- You don't know what Slender is? Well it's this really scary game where you're in this forest and has to collect 8 notes. It is night and you have a flashlight that runs out of battery. Oh and Slender Man pops out and get you. He has no face! If you look at his face you die! It's soooooo scary!**

**XD**

Tsuna then flipped open his orange computer, connecting it to a TV for everyone to see.

"What's Slender?" Giotto asked.

"It's a game where you have to collect eight notes with Slender Man chasing you." Tsuna answered.

"What's so bad about that?" Lampo asked.

"He pops out of nowhere and has no face."

"Fight back…" Alaude said.

"You can't."

"What happens when he catches you?" Knuckle asked.

"You die."

With that the game started. Tsuna, knowing where every note was, got the first note on a big tree. Then creepy music played, making shivers go down everyone spine. Tsuna then got to the second note, which was in a tunnel. When Tsuna looked in front of him, Slender Man was in the distance.

"AHHHHHH!" Lampo screamed.

Tsuna quickly turned around and ran to a small house and got a note there. The screen started to static as Slender Man popped up in front of him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone else screamed, holding onto each other. Well… except for Alaude, Daemon, and Hibari. Tsuna quickly ran away to see a house.

"Ah! The safe house!" **(Yes. It is called the Safe House… It's not safe at all… It's the most scariest and worst place to be in the game.) **Tsuna shouted.

"THANK GOODNESS!" Giotto shouted. Tsuna went in and got all of the notes and turned around to see Slender man there… waiting for him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS A 'SAFE' HOUSE! IT'S NOT SAFE AT ALL! WHY WOULD IT BE NAMED THAT? SAFE MEANS SAFE. SEE? SAFE! S-A-F-E!"

Tsuna sighed as he ran to the other notes. Slender Man right on his trail.

"WHO THE HELL WHOULD TAKE THE TIME TO PUT UP NOTES, DAMN IT!" G yelled spitting out curses too.

"G. I will arrest you for inappropriate language." Alaude said.

"Tsuna…don't do it! Don't you dare look!" Yamamoto suddenly said.

"I have to! I can't help it!" Tsuna said as he turned around…. And there was slender man…

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed. Tsuna turned around again… and ran into Slender man… The screen fuzzed all the way as tentacles grabbed onto Tsuna's player. The next thing was Slender Man's face. He had none…

"WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKLINGS WAS THAT?" G yelled.

"Slender Man…" Tsuna answered.

"He's not real is he?" Lampo asked, shaking like everyone else. Yes even the skylarks and melon…

"Oh! He is! Whenever you think of him he pops up behind you. And when you look he disappears! You never know when he will attack!"


	8. Vongola Trip

**I do not own KHR!**

**IchigoMarshmallo- Yes I do! :)**

**XD**

"Class we are going on a field trip today." Said the teacher.

"Where are we going?" One of the kids asked.

"Vongola Museum!"

The Vongolans and Shimon kids froze. They had a museum for that? If they did, then it would be full of mafia members.

"When are we going?"

"Now!" With that the teacher pushed all of them to the school bus.

XD

They walked through the museum like it was natural. Well… except for the mafia kids who were on full alert.

"Alright. This is Vongola Primo. He founded Vongola. He was also a mafia boss. Anyone know him?"

'_How does she know about the Mafia? She must be part of a Mafia Familia. Reborn!' _Tsuna thought.

"Vongola Primo started the mafia familia, which was first a vigilante group encouraged by the Mafia boss of Shimon. He used gloves as his weapon. He had seven guardians." Gokudera said.

"That's correct!"

"All right, you may roam around. We shall meet here in three hours."

With that, everyone scattered.

"Minna… She knows about the Mafia." Tsuna said.

"She must be from a familia." Gokudera said. "Juudaime! I say we shall kill her!"

At the name 'Juudaime' people around them stopped and looked at them with an evil glint in there eyes.

"Run!" Tsuna said.


	9. I will take a potato chip, and eat it!

**I do not own KHR!**

**XD**

"Run!" Tsuna yelled, running away from his friends, making everyone scatter and the grown men to chase after them.

XD

With Tsuna…

Tsuna swerved around a corner and waited. Five men ran around the corner and surrounded him.

"Why, it looks like Vongola Decimo turned into child! It's our lucky day!" One said.

"Excuse me mister!" Tsuna said cutely.

"What is it?"

"Ano… I think you should know something…" Tsuna then whispered loud enough for the five to hear him. The faces turned ghostly pale as there soul escaped them from there mouths. **(If you guess where the whispering came from then I shall give you candy! Hints: Arm Wrestle, Hat, Chains, PH (It's the abbreviations to the anime…))**

Tsuna then skipped away.

XD

With Lampo…

Lampo sighed in annoyance as he just threw candy at the others faces. He ran. Ran away. Then came back to get the candy back…

XD

With Giotto…

"With my awesomeness! I pity the fool! With my epic powers if justice, I will rewrite time! I shall become immortal!" Giotto shouted making everyone around him sweat drop. Giotto just laughed evilly and took out a black notebook that titled 'Death Note', a pen, and a bag of potato chips.

"With one hand I shall write names and the other, I will take a potato chip and eat it!" Giotto said writing down there names (read them from there name tags) then eating a potato chip. "BECAUSE I AM… JUSTICE!"

Then men fell down and Giotto smirked and took out an apple and threw it in the air. In seconds, the apple was gone.

XD

With G…

"HA! Your hair is pink!" The mafia men leagued out.

"MY HAIR IS RED! FUCKING RED!" G said and shot them with his gun that he held in his pocket.

XD

With Asari…

"It's nice out, isn't it?" Asari said, sipping tea with the men that were chasing him.

"Yeah…"

XD

With Mukuro…

"LORD OF THE PINEAPPLES!" One man said.

"SILENCE! I KILL YOU!" Mukuro said and ripped them to shreds.

XD

With Yamamoto…

"Home run!" Yamamoto said.

XD

With Chrome…

Chrome went to the snack bar and bought a chocolate bar… and ate it.

Dun- Dun- ….Duuuuuuuuunnnnnn!

XD

With Knuckle…

"Let us pray…"

XD

With Ryohei…

"EXTREEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE EEE!"

XD

With Gokudera, Hibari, Daemon, and Alaude…

"Tch…"

And the museum was never seen again.


	10. 1,000 Cranes

**I do not own KHR. If I did then the anime and manga would still be going.**

**My amazing winners for there candy:**

**Akumo no Bara**

**Yukichanaru**

**RavenAlche**

**ILoveAniManga**

**ILoveAniManga- Mukuro? Right?**

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna. You are all going to do my challenges weather you like it or not." Reborn said to them.

"W-What type of challenges?" Tsuna asked.

"Random ones."

"What type of random ones?"

"Embarrassing random ones."

"What type of embarrassing random ones?"

"Dame-Tsuna?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Aw."

"Let's go."

"Ok. Minna! Reborn said that we are going to do some challenges…"

Everyone grinned there childish smiles (But Alaude and Hibari) and got up. Well… Except for Giotto.

"Giotto-nii-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"PAPER CRANES FOR ALL!" Giotto shouted as he held 1000 cranes and threw them up.

"Giotto… Why?"

"I heard that if you fold 1,000 cranes, you can get a wish!"

"R-Really?"

"Or was it good luck?"

"What did you wish for?"

"Can't tell! I want it to come true!"

"Hurry up!" Reborn shouted at them.

"H-Hai!"

* * *

"Each one of you has to do the challenge. If you don't then there would be no more chances. You die!" Reborn explained.

"What if we fail?" Tsuna asked.

"Then you have to fight with Hibari and Alaude and me together."

"What about them?"

"Then they get to see Namimori in flames."

"HIIE!"

* * *

**I request that you pick challenges for me. Just something random!**

**Pick who fails the challenge**

**Pick who doesn't**

**What is the challenge**

**Describe how to do the challenge**


	11. Challenges part 1

**I'm… I'm so proud of all of reviewers! Thank you!**

**Thanks especially to:**

** 18**

**ILoveAniManga**

**Yukichanaru**

**Angry Corn People**

**XD**

"Reborn, what are we doing in the school gym?" Tsuna asked.

"Kendo matches." Reborn replied.

"HIIE!"

"Ok the parings are:

Tsuna VS Asari

Giotto VS Yamamoto

G VS Gokudera

Chrome VS Mukuro

Cozart VS Enma

Ryohei VS Daemon

Lampo VS Alaude

Hibari VS Kuncle

The last five standing wins. You have no armor and you just have to get the other swords out the opponents' hands."

"Haha! Sounds like fun!" Yamamoto said as they each kids got into there kendo areas with there opponents.

"Start!"

XD

With Tsuna and Asari…

"HIIE! I can't handle this!" Tsuna complained.

"Maa maa… Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." Asari said, smiling.

Asari then walked forward and disarmed Tsuna with ought any effort.

XD

With Giotto and Yamamoto…

"How do I hold this?" Giotto asked.

"Like this!" Yamamoto said, showing him.

"Oh. Thank you!"

Yamamoto then ran forward and disarmed Giotto.

XD

With G and Gokudera…

Gokudera charged G who just sidestepped and whacked Gokudera in the back of his neck.

"Man down! Man down!" Gokudera screamed as he fell on the ground and dropped his weapon.

XD

With Chrome and Mukuro…

"Nagi?" Mukuro stepped back after getting a glare from Chrome.

"Pineapples were meant to be cut to pieces." Chrome said as she started whacking Mukruo everywhere she could reach.

"O w ow ow ow! Nagi stop!"

"Then stop being a pineapple…"

"Ow! Nagi!"

Mukuro dropped his weapon to run faster but was still met with beatings from Chrome's sword.

XD

With Cozart and Enma…

"Enma… I won't go easy…"

In seconds Enma was disarmed.

XD

With Ryohei and Dameon…

"I WILL EXTREMLY DEFEAT YOU MELON HEAD!" Ryohei screamed.

"Nufufu. I will like to see you try."

"EXTREME BOXING THROW OF THE EXTREME BOXER, TO THE EXTREME!"

"Nufufu… But I already disarmed you."

"YOU EXTREMELY DID NOT!"

"Did too."

"EXTREMELY NOT!"

"Extremely did."

Ryohei froze.

"YOU EXTREMELY TRY TO EXTRENLY STEAL MY EXTREME EXTREMES TO THE EXTREME YOU MELON HEAD TO THE EXTREME! THAT IS EXTRLEMLY MY EXTREME TO THE EXTREME! DO YOU EXTREMELY HEAR ME MLON HEAD TO THE EXTREME! IT IS MY EXTREMELY EXTREME! EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME EXTREME!"

XD

With Lampo and Alaude…

"Herbivore… I will arrest you…" Alaude said.

"NOOOO!" Lampo threw his sword away… but got a beating of his life from Alaude…

XD

With Knuckle and Hibari…

"Hn." Hibari said as he beat Knuckle up.

XD

"Ok! Next matches are:

Chrome VS Daemon

Alaude VS Hibari

The others get a pass."

XD

With Alaude and Hibari…

"Hn… bamboo swords...?" Hibari said as he threw the sword to the side and took out tonfas. Alaude did the same but with handcuffs.

XD

With Chrome and Daemon…

"Melons are meant to be beat on beaches…" Chrome said as she beat Daemon up.

XD

"Alright! The winners are: Yamamoto, Asari, Chrome, G, and Cozart.

XD

**That was part one!**


	12. Challenges part 2

**I do not own KHR!**

**I was so sad! They took out the name I used for thanks… It took out one.**

**Thank you _gale. frost-18 (I hope it would work now...)_**

**Thank you ILoveAniManga for this challenge!**

**Tsuna-0**

**Enma-0**

**Giotto-0**

**Asari-1**

**Yamamoto-1**

**Gokudera-0**

**G-1**

**Mukuro-0**

**Chrome-1**

**Hibari-0**

**Alaude-0**

**Lambo-0**

**Cozart-1**

**Daemon-0**

**Knuckle-0**

**Ryohei-0**

**Lampo-0**

**XD**

"It is time for our next challenge!" Reborn said.

"T-There's more?" Tsuna gasped.

"Of course. The next challenge is to walk around town with weird hairstyles… If you have a weird hairstyles. Now, I will give you one minute to make your hairstyle weird. Chrome, Mukuro, Tsuna, Giotto, Lambo, G, Gokudera, and Daemon already passed it."

Everyone walked into the curtain.

XD

One minute later…

Lampo walked out first, his hair in a mohawk and a little bit of a afro on the end of the mohawk.

"Lampo passed!" Reborn said.

"Victory!" Lampo shouted.

Knuckle walked out. It was made in a Kusubake hairstyle.

"Pass!"

Ryohei walked out. It was now shaved in some places. The only bald spots now were the words 'EXTREME!'

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"Pass!"

Asari walked out. His hair was…well like an old Chinese hairstyle. (Like I-Pin's hairstyle but it goes behind him instead of up).

"Pass!"

Hibari walked out, his hair the same.

"Fail!"

Alaude walked out the same.

"Fail!"

Yamamoto walked out. It was now spiked like a rock star lady that had an almost shaved head.

"Pass!"

Next came out Enma. It was braided like a Black person that braids their hair.

"Pass!"

Lastly was Cozart. He walked out with a Reborn hairstyle.

"Pass!"

"HIIE! That was it Reborn?"

"Yes. That was it."

**XD**

**Sorry… but I'm not creative in the world of hairstyles…**


	13. Challenges part 3

**I do not own KHR!**

**Thank you Yukichanaru for this challenge. It was very clever!**

**Tsuna- 1**

**G-2**

**Enma-1**

**Cozart-2**

**Alaude-0**

**Hibari-0**

**Giotto-1**

**Asari-1**

**Yamamoto-1**

**Gokudera-1**

**Lambo-1**

**Lampo-1**

**Chrome-2**

**Mukuro-1**

**Daemon-1**

**Knuckle-1**

**Ryohei-1**

**~G2700~ (I got a new line thing…)**

"Next we are going to have a scavenger hunt!" Reborn said. "Each one of you will have the same list. You have one hour to complete it."

Reborn then handed everyone a list and they all looked to see what they have to find:

_Lamppost_

_Penny_

_Hobo_

_Teenage mutant ninja turtle life-size figurine_

_Sock Monkey_

_Santa Clause_

_Pilgrim_

_Monk_

_Hot Espresso_

_Ginosaji_

_Stranger's Autograph_

"Reborn, what is a Ginosaji?" Tsuna asked.

"You will know when you see him. He is very different from everyone else. So let's begin."

**~G2700~**

With Ryohei…

"I WILL GET AN EXTREME LAMPPOST!" Ryohei yelled. He ran to the nearest lamppost and ripped it out and swung it on his shoulder.

"extreme…" Ryohei whispered before running off to get the next thing.

**~G2700~**

With Tsuna…

"Excuse me Mr. Hobo." Tsuna asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm doing a scavenger hunt and Hobo was on the list so can you come with me?"

"I got nothing better to do."

**~G2700~**

With Giotto…

Giotto faced a pale guy in all black that was holding a spoon.

"So, we meet again Ginosaji…" Giotto said. **(On youtube… look up Ginosaji trailer! You will see how amazing it is :-)) **

**~G2700~**

Time skip one hour later… **(The author is too lazy to write any more about this…)**

"Times up!" Reborn announced when he gathered everyone. What he saw:

Tsuna giving food to a hobo

Gokudera pilgrim and a sock monkey

Yamamoto with a stranger's autograph

Ryohei with a lamppost

Enma with a penny and a sock monkey

Lambo with TMNT figurine

Chrome with a monk

Mukuro with an espresso that was cold

Hibari with a penny

The first generation had everything on the list and was hugging onto Santa and Ginosaji dude together.

"Winner is the First Generation!"

"Hohoho~!" Santa laughed.

"…" The Ginosaji dude started waking Santa with a spoon.

"That's not nice. You just made my bad list."

And that went on…and on… and on…and on…and on…and on…and on…and on…and on…and on…and on and on… and on…and on on on on on on on and on…


	14. Challenges part 4

**I do not own KHR!**

**Thank you Angry Corn People for this challenge!**

**~G2700~**

"This is my final challenge!" Reborn said.

"Finally!" Tsuna said, relieved.

"You have to fly around town and shout your confession."

"WHAT (EXTREME)!" They all yelled.

"Reborn-san, we are still kids you know and most of us can't even fly!" Gokudera complained.

"To bad!" Reborn said. "Now get going."

**~G2700~**

_With Giotto…_

Giotto went in his HDW form and flew over the town making everyone look and gasp to see a flying little boy.

"I-I love T-Tsuna Sawada!" He shouted before coming down.

"EH?" Tsuna yelled with a blush on his face.

"I said I love you…" Giotto said.

**~G2700~**

_With Yamamoto…_

"Ok, it's my turn!" Yamamoto said before flying off using his rain flames.

"Yo, everyone! I love Gokudera Hayato!" He yelled then came down.

"Tch… baseball freak." Gokudera said with a slight blush on his face.

**~G2700~**

_With Cozart…_

Cozart flew up and shouted out as loud as he could to the whole town.

"I love Giotto Sawada!" He yelled before coming down.

"Eh? You love me Cozart?" Giotto asked.

**~G2700~**

_With Tsuna…_

Tsuna flew up and gulped.

"I l-love Giotto Sawada and Kazato Enma!" Tsuna shouted.

**~G2700~**

_With Enma…_

"I love Tsuna Sawada…" Enma said once he was in the air then he flew down.

"I have another lover?" Tsuna yelled.

**~G2700~**

"Here are the results!" Reborn announced and showed a board with the points on it.

_Tsuna- 2_

_Knuckle-2_

_Ryohei-1_

_Enma-2_

_Giotto-3_

_G-3_

_Gokudera-1_

_Asari-2_

_Yamamoto-3_

_Cozart-4_

_Chrome-2_

_Mukuro-1_

_Daemon-2_

_Hibari- 0_

_Lampo-1_

_Lambo-1_

_Alaude-0_

"The winner is Shimon Primo, Cozart Shimon! Your prize is a wish." Reborn said.

"Ah! I don't need a wish. Just give it to Chrome-chan!" Cozart said.

"Chrome?"

"I wish for pineapples and melons to be hunted down!" Chrome said. "Exception for me."

"Your wish shall be fulfilled. As for the losers, Hibari and Alaude, Nami-chuu and Alaude's handcuffs shall be destroyed."

Reborn pressed a button and you could see the school blowing up and Alaude's handcuffs blowing up. Then a bunch of assassins came in and chassed the running Mukuro and Daemon.


	15. I don't like you I love you!

**I do not own KHR!**

**I feel so happy cause I gotten myself an amazing onee-chan! Oh and you can find me on facebook! Look on my profile for link to my account!**

**~G2700~**

"Spanner. Irle. Are you almost done with the time mashine?" Reborn asked.

"H-Hai!" Irle answered.

"Make sure Giannini doesn't touch it."

"Hai!" They both said.

**~G2700~**

"Giotto-nii-chan… Enma-kun… do you guys really like me?" Tsuna asked, clutching onto his heart with his chubby child hands.

"We don't like you." Enma started.

"Then why did you say that?"

"We love you!" Giotto finished.

"A-Ah! I-I love you guys too!"

Reborn watched the three in interest and smiled like a Hitman baby, which he is.

'_So they're together now. Might as well play games on them… to make them closer together or farther apart…' _Reborn thought mischievously. He jumped on Tsuna's fluffy head.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said.

"I have a few games in my mind. Bring everyone." Reborn said.

"What…? Reborn!" Tsuna said but Reborn already jumped off and walked away.

**~G2700~**

"Dame-Tsuna did you bring everyone?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah. What games are we going to play this time?" Tsuna asked.

"Our first game is called the pocky game."

"Haha, what's that kid?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, it's a game where two people put one stick of pocky in there mouths, one at each side, and eat the pocky slowly until there lips meet."

Everyone in the room stiffened. Even Hibari who was mad about the school (There fixing the school right now) and Alaude who was mad about the handcuffs.

"But there is only one girl right now!" Tsuna said.

"Oh Chrome isn't going to be playing. She is going to help me get the other games ready."

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"That's right. Boys are going to be kissing boys."

**~G2700~**

**If you want to put in any other games in thisfun filled event of shonen-aye then tell me! I would gladly do it. What you need.**

**What's the game**

**How do you play**

**What paring**

**Don't be too into yaoi cause I am not doing sex scenes!**


	16. Pocky Game!

**Thank you reviewers! Jet-chan disclaimer please?**

**Jet: My beloved Sora-chan does not own KHR! :3**

**Sora- Arigato! I will also use all of those requested games you all gave me :)**

**JetScarlet- /Hai hai… Happy early B-Day by the way!**

**~G2700~**

Reborn took out a bazooka and shot it at the kids as they turned back to teens.

"So let's begin! Chrome will pull names out of my fedora, and those will be the parings. Also the transformation will wear off soon." Reborn explained as Chrome pulled out names.

"Enma and Bossu." Chrome announced. Reborn then threw them pocky.

"Dame-Tsuna, put it in your mouth." Reborn said. Tsuna put it in his mouth, the chocolate part. Enma put his mouth on the other end.

"Now eat!"

They started chewing on it, getting closer and closer, until there lips met.

'_So s-sweat…' _Tsuna thought as he felt Enma's tongue slip in his mouth. Tsuna moaned.

"Now we will move on!" Reborn said, cutting them off. Chrome chose more names.

"Pineapple and Skylark."

"The pineapple grinned as he put the pocky in his mouth and placed the other side in Hibari's mouth and Mukruo *cough cough Mukruro* started chewing on it until there lips met. But just as quickly as it came, Hibari slammed his tonafas against Mukuro.

"Gokudera and Yamamoto!" Chrome said.

"Haha!" Yamamoto laughed as he put the pocky on his mouth.

"Tch. Baseball-freak… I am only doing this for Juudaime's sake." Gokudera said as he put hismouth on the stick and started chewing quickly, wanting to get this over with ASAP. Yamamoto kissed him deeply and strongly, wanting to savor every second he got. The was a flash and Yamamoto looked to see Chrome taking there pictures then selling it to yaoi fangirls.

"Lastly. Giotto and Bossu." Chrome said.

"HIIE! Again?" Tsuna complained.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna and do it." Reborn said.

"H-Hai…" Tsuna looked to see Giotto already with the pocky in his mouth, his shirt stripped off.

"HIIE! What are you doing Giotto-nii-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm getting ready to kiss you Tsuna!" Giotto answered as Tsuna hesitantly started eating the pocky until there lips met. Giotto deepened the kiss and forced his tongue in Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna also felt Giotto's hand going down his shirt, slowly stripping it off. There was a cough. They broke away from each other quickly blushing. Chrome on the other hand died of a nosebleed.


	17. Spin the Bottle

**I do not own KHR!**

**~G2700~**

"Our next game is Spin the bottle! When the bottle points at you, the spinner and the chosen has to kiss. Mouth to mouth. If you don't, then feel Chrome's wrath." Reborn said as they formed a circle and put a beer bottle in the center.

"Ooh! I will go first!" Giotto said as he spun the bottle. It spun…and spun…and spun…and spun…and stopped, pointing at Asari. Giotto went in and pecked Asari on the lips.

"Tch. I'm next…" Gokudera spun the bottle and it spun and stopping at Enma.

"FOR JUUDAIME"S SAKE!" Gokudera yelled as he went in for the kiss. Just as quickly as it came, Gokudera pulled away.

"Let God help me…" Knucke said as he spun the bottle. It pointed at himself.

"Ah! Knuckle-san has to make out with himself!" Tsuna said.

"No! This is for God's sake!"

Chrome grinned mischievously as her eye literally seemed to peer through his soul.

"I had looked into your memory. In the past you had a shrine for God and made out with the wooden sculpture of God as many times as you can." Chrome said as Knuckle turned pale as he cried in the emo corner.

"IT IS EXTREMLY MY TURN!" Ryohei yelled as he spun the bottle. But the attempt turned out that the spin was so strong, the bottle spun away and was replaced with another bottle. But this time it landed on Gokudera.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed as he slammed his lips against Hayato's.

"My turn. Nufufufu…" Daemon said as he spun the bottle that pointed at the little tuna fish.

"HIIE!" Tsuna screamed.

"You melon head! You better not do anything that would traumatize Tsuna!" Giotto said.

"Nufufufu…" Daemon went in and kissed Tsuna on the lip lightly, making Tsuna blush like a moe he is.

"Tch. My turn…" G said as the bottle landed on Yamamoto.

"Haha!" Yamamoto kissed G instead the other way around and Gokudera huffed in jealousy.

"My turn~" Mukuro said as he spun the bottle. It pointed at Giotto who glared at him.

"I-I pass…"

"Then let's tell everyone about your hairstyle!" Chorme said. "Once upon a time, a pineapple head walked the streets of Italy. Well he wasn't a pineapple yet anyways. Just a pineapple in heart and soul. Well, one day Mukuro-sama went to the chocolate store and saw a lady covered in chocolate, her hair was in the shape of a pineapple. So Mukuro-sama went and got his hair done to be like hers. When he came back to the store he saw that the girl was a giant-chocolate- pineapple- shaped- sculpture. Thus, his hair cursed like that forever."

"Haha! How did you mistake that for a person?" Gokudera said. Almost everyone was on the floor laughing there heads off.

"O-Ok… I'Ill go n-now…" Cozart said between laughs. The bottle pointed at Asari.

"Again?" Asari said as Cozart kissed him.

"Hn…" Alaude spun and it landed on Hibari. Alaude kissed him which made fangirls faint of smexyness.


	18. Balloon Hug (Chrome OMAKE extra)

**I do not own KHR!**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Oh! And happy late birthday Chrome! I'm a few days late…**

**~G2700~**

"This will be our last game!" Reborn said.

"Finally!" Tsuna said.

"Primo and Dame-Tsuna, stand facing each other."

"We already are." Giotto said.

"Now I'm going to put this balloon in between you and pump it. All you have to do is hug each other." Reborn said as he put the balloon between them and pumped it up as they hugged each other. The balloon got bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and pop! Thee two bodies pressed against each other, forming in a tight hug.

"Itte!" Tsuna cried.

"Tsuna! Are you ok?" Giotto asked, worriedly.

"I-I am G-Giotto-nii-chan…"

"Then how come you're stuttering? Let me look." Giotto let go of Tsuna and used his hands to caracal Tsuna's chin and looked straight in the brown eyes. Noticing the tears at the corner of Tsuna's eyes, Giotto gently brushed the tears out of Tsuna's eyes.

"And scene!" Chrome said, cutting them apart. Giotto and Tsuna pouted.

**~G2700~**

**(I am doing an OMAKE for Chrome's birthday! It's late but… I just wanted to do it! They are not kids! First Generation is not there!)**

**~G2700~**

Chrome was walking down the lonely streets of Namimori one day, cold.

"Eh? Chrome is that you?" A voice asked behind her. Chrome swiftly turned around to see a fluffy brunette right in front of her.

"Bossu!" Chrome exclaimed, startled.

"Where are you going?"

"Finding Ken…"

"Chrome! You're cold! You shouldn't walk around in those clothes! You can get a cold!"

"It's fine Bossu!"

"No it is not."

Tsuna took off his scarf and wrapped it around Chrome's neck.

"It's not much, but it's better then nothing, ne?"

"Thank you Bossu!"

Chrome looked at her feet and Tsuna noticed it.

"Eh? What's wrong now Chrome?"

"It's nothing!"

Tsuna remembered the day when Reborn, his tutor, made him remember dates. He scanned his mind if any important day comes up…His eyes widened in realization. Today was Chrome's birthday.

"Oh! Happy birthday! What do you want to do to celebrate?"

"It's fine Bossu. I never celebrated!"

Tsuna's eyes widened. It was just like him. Everyone forgot his birthday and he never celebrated. Even with his new friends, he never did. Reborn's birthday overshadowed his.

"Well now you have to!" Tsuna pulled her off.

Tsuna ran with Chrome to get his guardians. Includes Enma, Kyoko and Haru.

"Eh? It's Chrome's birthday?" They all exclaimed.

"W-We don't have to celebrate!"

"Haha! Of course we have to!" Yamamoto said.

All of them dragged Chrome to a cake shop that Haru and Kyoko always go to and ordered the biggest cake they have in stock. They placed it in front of Chrome and lit candles.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Chrome, happy birthday to you!" They all sang and Chrome blew out her candles and made a wish.

_A long time later…_

After they finished there cake they went to an arcade to play games. They followed Chrome to a specific game, "Pineapple hunters". Chrome put in some tokens and picked up her gun and started playing. She shot the pineapples that flew at her perfectly and gracefully. She then suddenly turned around and aimed at Mukruo.

"Die pineapples!" Chrome said as she shot at Mukuro and used illusions as ammo.

_A little later…_

"Chrome happy birthday!" They all said and handed her presents. She hesitantly opened each of her presents. What she got:

Yamamoto: a bento full of sushi

Gokudera: a handbook of UMAs

Kyoko: more cake

Haru: a picture of Haru cosplaying

Hibari (Believe it or not): A sign that said "Do not disrupt my sleep"

Tsuna: Warm cloths that was indigo

Ryohei: Giant letters that spelled "EXTREME"

Lambo: One grape candy

I-Pin: Dumplings

Enma:A teddy bear

Mukruo: A pineapple costume.

"Jerk…" Chrome muttered as she threw the costume at Mukuro and made him wear it.

"Ah Chrome! What did you wish for before?" Tsuna asked.

"I wished that this moment would never end…and you won't ever abandon me…"


	19. Karaoke part 1

**I do not own KHR!**

**I'm sad… I only got one review!**

**I am making a new rule! The more reviews I get, them more I write and the faster it comes… well not faster…but more often…**

**~G2700~**

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn yelled at the Mafia boss. (They are still teens…)

"What Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Were going to do some karaoke."

"HIIE!"

"Don't scream, you will need that when you sing."

**~G2700~**

**(I will write the Japanese lyrics and English lyrics to the songs! Also what it is called and what anime it is from!)**

Tsuna and Reborn went to a separate room at a karaoke sushi place… to find that the gang is already there.

"Juudaime! I can't wait to show you my singing skills." Gokudera said.

"I will be picking your songs." Reborn said. "Dame-Tsuna goes first."

"HIIE!"

Reborn picked a song. (Song: Parallel Hearts) (Anime: Pandora Hearts)

The words flashed on the screen and music played. Tsuna began singing:

'_Bokura wa__  
__Mirai wo kaeru chikara wo__  
__Yume ni miteta_

_Noizu no naka kikoetekita kimi no nakigoe__  
__Waratteita boku no yowasa wo abaita_

_Kimi no yukumichi wa kimi ni shika wakaranai__  
__Chigau sora oikakete_

_Bokura wa mirai he mukau yuuki wo__  
__Hoshigatte kako ni mayou __  
__Kimi ga warau hontou no__  
__Ima he kaeritsuku made_

_Kimi no koto wo shiritai to omotte hajimete__  
__Yorisoenai kokoro no kyori ni obieta_

_Wakariaenai to wakatta sore dake de__  
__Futari ga hajimatteyuku_

_Namida mo itami mo subete dakishimete agetai kedo__  
__Hashireba hashiru hodo tookunaru ki ga shite fuan ni naru__  
__Dokomade yukeba ii no... ..._

_Noizu no naka kikoetekuru kimi no utagoe__  
__Nakushiteita boku no sugata ga ima mieru yo_

_Hitori de yuku hazu datta mirai wo__  
__Kaeru chikara wo kudasai__  
__Kimi ga warau sore dake de__  
__Takaku toberu_

_com_

_Bokura wa kokoro wo tsunagu yuuki wo__  
__Hoshigatte ai ni mayou__  
__Kimi to warau hontou no__  
__Boku ni kaeritsuku made' _

_(We've seen __  
__The power to change the future __  
__In our dreams_

_I can hear your cries within the noise__  
__I laughed at it and it only dispose all of my weaknesses_

_Only you can know where you were heading__  
__While chasing a different skies_

_We wished for the courage to face the future__  
__You kept on smiling __  
__While being lost in the past__  
__Until you can return to the real present_

_The first time I want to know about you__  
__I was scared at how far the distance between our hearts_

_Just by understanding any misunderstoods__  
__We can start forward_

_I wanted to hold your tears and pains__  
__But if I run I become restless as I run further__  
__How far do I have to keep on running... ..._

_I can hear your songs within the noise__  
__and I started to see my disappearing self_

_Please give me the strength to change the future__  
__Where I'm supposed to walk alone__  
__I can fly very high __  
__Just because of your smile_

_We wished for the courage to link our hearts__  
__To keep on smiling with you __  
__While being lost in love__  
__Until I can return to the real me)_

~G2700~

"Wao!" Everyone said when Tsuna put down his mike. Yes, even the skylarks.

"Tsuna, you can sing!" Yamamoto said.

"Thank you…"

"Next person up, Primo!" Reborn called and Giotto picked up the mike and the song played. (Song: Core Pride) (Anime: Ao no Exorcist/ Blue Exorcist)

'_sei o uke sorezore ga jinsei o ouka nou no BURAKKU BOKKUSU o shiru sore wa kou ka?__  
__you wa RIMITTO RAIN o subete ryouga saa ikou ka fumidasu sore wa kyou da_

_yappa hibi wa ika sen kou sotsunaku konashite'cha NO NO__  
__SUTOPPU nagare o mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze here we go_

_todokanu mono ya kagiri aru mono ni atsuku naru mune o osaetsukeru no wa__  
__rikai mo sezu osaetsukeyou to shite kita__  
__kirai de yurusenakatta ano otonatachi to onaji jan ka yo_

_com_

_dou shitatte kanawanai esoragoto darou ga__  
__mune o moyasu hi wa dare ni mo kese ya shinai__  
__sora kara furu kuroi ame ga kono mi o nurashi furiyamanaku to mo__  
__mada kesase wa shinai kono mune no hi sore ga "PURAIDO"_

_yohou-doori ni furidashita ame yosou ijou ni nakama wa atsumatta__  
__otagai no hibi ya shourai no hanashi de atsuku natte naguriai ni natta_

_juugo no koro mo fuan kara nogareru you ni__  
__onaji you na koto de naguriatta koto omoidashite__  
__omae ga waraidasu kara kawatte'nai na...tte ore mo fukidashita n da_

_sou yatte iji hatte funbatte ikite'nakucha jikan no nagare sae mo kowaku naru__  
__hontou ni naguru beki aite wa sonna jibun daro__  
__tada ima wa maketakunai jibun ni makenai "PURAIDO"_

_SUTOPPU nagare o mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze here we go__  
__SUTOPPU nagare o mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze here we go_

_dou shitatte yappa hitori no yoru wa jibun no koto sae mo wakaranaku naru__  
__sonna ore to wakariaou to shite kureru kimi ga iru nara motto tsuyoku nareru_

_mou dou nattatte ii kakkou warukutatte ii__  
__shinimonogurui de mirai o kaete yaru__  
__dou shitatte kaerenai unmei da to iwarete mo__  
__mada ore wa kawareru jibun de kaete miseru_

_kore ga sou "PURAIDO" sorezore no basho de..._

_madamada kieruna kokoro no hi o__  
__mada wasuretakunai mune no atsusa o__  
__madamada kieruna kokoro no hi o__  
__madamada ikeru zo ikeru zo_

_(Born into the world, each enjoying his own life, discovering the black box in his head...is this bliss?  
The important thing is to surpass your limit line. Shall we go? Take your step, and outdo yourself today!_

_But what should we do with our days? Trying to live flawlessly is a big no no.__  
__Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!_

_If I try to suppress my heart, which is burning hot about things that are unobtainable or constrained,__  
__how am I different from those adults, whom I have come to despise and will never forgive__  
__for their constant attempt to pin me down blindly without even understanding why?_

_No matter what I do, it'll probably forever remain a pipe dream that will never come true,__  
__but the fire burning in my heart cannot be doused by anyone.__  
__Even if the black rain falling from the sky drenches me completely and doesn't stop,__  
__I will never allow the fire in my heart to be extinguished. That, is my "pride"._

_It started pouring, as predicted. A lot more buddies gathered around than I had expected.__  
__While talking about one another's days and futures, we became impassioned and started a fist fight._

_Thinking back about how we were also fist-fighting the same way__  
__back when we were only 15, as a means to quell our anxiety and uneasiness,__  
__you laughed and said, "You haven't changed a bit..." So I ended up bursting into laughter as well._

_If we don't stubbornly stand our ground like this, even the flow of time will become a scary thing.__  
__The only true opponent whom I should hit is really my prideful self.__  
__But still, I don't want to lose right now. I have "pride" not to lose to myself._

_Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!__  
__Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!_

_No matter what I do, when I'm alone at night, I become even unable to understand myself.__  
__When you're with me, and we try to understand each other, then I'll be able to become stronger._

_I don't care how things turn out, and I don't care if I'll look uncool,__  
__I will desperately try to change my future.__  
__Even If I'm told that my destiny is immutable no matter what I do,__  
__I myself can still change, and I will prove to you that I can change myself._

_This is, that's right, "pride", each in its own place…_

_Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.__  
__I don't want to forget yet, the heat in my chest.__  
__Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.__  
__I can still keep going, so here I go!)_

~G2700~

"Haha, that's our Giotto!" Asari said.

"Next up is Gokudera!) Reborn said and put down a song. (Song: Kuusou Mesorogiwi) (Anime: Mirai Nikki)

_Consentēs Diī Iūnō Iuppiter__  
__Minerva Apollo Mars Ceres__  
__Mercurius Diāna Bacchus__  
__Volcānus Plūtō Vesta Venus_

_Madoromi no fuchi de mabuta ni tayutau_

_Musou no kami wa yuuga ni hohoemi shi wo kudashi__  
__Jikuu wo suberu inga no kusari wa karamidasu_

_Kami no ataeshi kuusou Program_

_Saa eins zwei drei! kasanariau__  
__Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo kawashite_

_Shoumetsu no yuugi ni kogareru kiseki wo ubau Survivalgame__  
__Rasen no you ni_

_Consentēs Diī Iūnō Iuppiter__  
__Minerva Apollo Mars Ceres__  
__Mercurius Diāna Bacchus__  
__Volcānus Plūtō Vesta Venus_

_Utakata no mirai kakikaeru you ni_

_K__uusou tsunagu rinne no NOIZU ga nariwataru__  
__Jikan wa yugami inga no kiritsu wa kuzuresaru_

_Kami no ataeshi keishou Program_

_Saa eins zwei drei! tsuranariau__  
__Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo furikitte_

_Shoumetsu no yuugi ni aragau kiseki ni idomu Erasergame__  
__Mugen no you ni_

_Kami no ataeshi karakuri Program_

_Saa eins zwei drei! kasanariau__  
__Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo kawashite_

_eins zwei drei! tsuranariau__  
__Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo furikitte_

_Shoumetsu no yuugi ni kogareru kiseki wo ubau Survivalgame__  
__Rasen no you ni_

_Airen naru boukansha__  
__Kogareru seishi yori mo tooku__  
__Saihate ni aru hakoniwa de__  
__Owari no nai kiseki ga aru to__  
__Shinjiteita_

_Olympian Gods: Juno, Jupiter,__  
__Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres,__  
__Mercury, Diana, Bacchus,__  
__Vulcan, Pluto, Vesta, Venus._

_Deep in the abyss of light slumber, we sway with half-closed eyelids._

_Smiling, the gods of dreams and fantasy elegantly impart death,__  
__while the chains of karma, which dictates time and space, are becoming tangled._

_It's a fantasy program bestowed by the gods._

_Now, one, two, three! We shall become one.__  
__Now, one, two, three! We shall evade death._

_We'll snatch away the miracle that's thirsting for a survival game of annihilation,__  
__just like a spiral._

_Olympian Gods: Juno, Jupiter,__  
__Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres,__  
__Mercury, Diana, Bacchus,__  
__Vulcan, Pluto, Vesta, Venus._

_As though to rewrite the transient foam-like future,_

_the noises of reincarnation, which holds the fantasies together, are resounding.__  
__Time is distorting, while the melodies and laws of karma are crumbling away._

_It's a succession program bestowed by the gods._

_Now, one, two, three! We shall become links of one chain.__  
__Now, one, two, three! We shall shake ourselves free of death._

_We'll contend for a miracle that will fight against this eraser game of annihilation,__  
__just like a fantasy dream._

_It's a puppet program bestowed by the gods._

_Now, one, two, three! We shall become one.__  
__Now, one, two, three! We shall evade death._

_Now, one, two, three! We shall become links of one chain.__  
__Now, one, two, three! We shall shake ourselves free of death._

_We'll snatch away the miracle that's thirsting for a survival game of annihilation,__  
__just like a spiral._

_The bystanders, while pitying us,__  
__were even farther away than the life or death we longed for.__  
__In a tiny garden at the end of the ends,__  
__I believed that__  
__there would be a boundless miracle._

"_Gokudera-kun! Your voice is so deep!" Tsuna exclaimed._

_TBC_


	20. Karaoke Part 2

**I do not own KHR!**

**My computer is being mean to me and won't let me do any of my things. :(**

**~G2700~**

"G you're up!" Reborn announced and chose the song. (Song: Resonance) (Anime: Soul Eater)

_Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga __  
__mune wo sasu nara __  
__Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga __  
__ima kikoeru ka?_

_Roku ni me mo awasazu __  
__unmei ni made karandeku __  
__Yukisaki moro kabutteru __  
__kuenai yoru wo hashire_

_Fukaoi shisugita mabushisa ga __  
__warui yume ni tsuzuite mo_

_Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga __  
__mune wo sasu nara __  
__Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga __  
__ima kikoeru ka?_

_Deatta wake wa dou datte ii __  
__mikitsukerarete __  
__Fureta shunkan no kizu no fun dake __  
__tashika ni nareru_

_Uso mo gisou mo aru __  
__yoreta sekai wo teri tsukete __  
__Moroto mo bukkowaresona __  
__muchuu no hate ga mitai_

_'Hitori ni shinai' to tsukamu te wa __  
__Yasashisa kara too sugite_

_Subete wo yakusoku dekiru __  
__asu wa nai kara __  
__Kinou yori chotto mashi na kizuna wo __  
__shinjite miyou ka_

_Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga __  
__mune wo sasu nara __  
__Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga __  
__ima kikoeru ka?_

_Deatta wake wa dou datte ii mikitsukerarete __  
__Fureta shunkan no kizu no fun dake tashika ni nareru_

'_If the flame of the united souls __  
__ponits at your chest, __  
__is a resonance stronger than words __  
__being heard now?_

_I'm not watching the necessary __  
__I'm even getting entwined with destiny __  
__Our destination is completely the same __  
__Run through the unbearable night!_

_The glitter I pursued too much, __  
__continues into a bad dream_

_If the flame of the united souls __  
__ponits at your chest, __  
__is a resonance stronger than words __  
__being heard now?_

_What do you think of the excuse for meeting each other by chance? __  
__I was charmed __  
__touching the minutes of the wounds of that moment __  
__I'll surely get used to them_

_There are lies and disguises __  
__Kicking the twisted world __  
__Together with you, __  
__I want to see the end of this likely to break trance_

_If I don't do it alone, the hand I grab will __  
__be too kind to me_

_I can promise you everything __  
__because there is no tomorrow __  
__More than yesterday, let's try to __  
__believe a little more in our extra bonds_

_If the flame of the united souls __  
__ponits at your chest, __  
__is a resonance stronger than words __  
__being heard now?_

_What do you think of the excuse for meeting each other by chance? __  
__I was charmed touching the minutes of the wounds of that moment, I'll surely get used to them__'_

"G… That song was so out of character for you…" Giotto said.

"Shut up."

"Next up is Enma…" Reborn said as he picked the song. (Song: Kyoumu Densen) (Anime: Another)

_Aoki ashita kako wa shiseri __  
__Kimi wa mata kodoku o daku_

_Yoru o oou mabuta hirake __  
__Mataki kage o osoreru nakare_

_Hono kuraki hitsugi kara __  
__Umi otosareta ningyou no you ni __  
__Karada wa akaku kogoe __  
__Kokoro wa yami ni ayasare sodatsu_

_Kimi ni boku ga mierukai __  
__Tsunagu te no tsumetasa ni __  
__Senketsu no tsume tateru __  
__Mayu yosete goran yo_

_Kowashiaou __  
__Saki ni tsuzuku __  
__Nazo ni michiru ketsumatsu o_

_Hane mo ashi mo mogareta mama __  
__Kokuu no naka kuchihateru yori_

_Mou hitori boku ga ite __  
__Dareka o itai hodo aishiteirunda_

_Saa docchi ga __  
__Maboroshi darou ne_

_Tsunzaku zekkyou yori __  
__Ozomashiki mono hito no sasayaki __  
__Ashiki kotodama bakari __  
__Kokoro ayatsuri tsutawatte yuku_

_Boku wa kimi ni fureteitai __  
__Tatoe minna kiete mo __  
__Damasarete ageyou ka __  
__Kirei ni warai na yo_

_Kawashiaou __  
__Kouru you ni __  
__Itsuka tsuzurareru yume o_

_Chi to namida ni mamiretatte __  
__Matteru no wa zetsubou ja nai_

_Mou hitori kimi ga ite __  
__Dareka o korosu hodo kizutsuketeite mo_

_Nee ittai __  
__Tsumi tte nandarou_

_Aoki ashita kako wa shiseri __  
__Boku wa mata kodoku o shiru_

_Yoru o oou mabuta hirake __  
__Mataki kage o osoreru nakare_

_Kowashiaou __  
__Saki ni tsuzuku __  
__Nazo ni michiru ketsumatsu o_

_Hane mo ashi mo mogareta mama __  
__Kokuu no naka kuchihateru yori_

_Aa koko ni bokura wa iru __  
__Honto wa itai hodo __  
__Ikiteitainda_

_Mou tokku ni kotae wa __  
__Wakatteru ne?_

'_Immature tomorrow, the past dies __  
__You embrace the loneliness again_

_Open the eyelids concealing the night __  
__You must not fear the evil shadow_

_Like a doll, degenerated and born __  
__From the faintly dark coffin __  
__My body freezes red, __  
__My heart grows comforted by the darkness_

_Can you see me? __  
__In the coldness of the connected hands __  
__The claws of fresh blood are raised __  
__Why don't you try frowning_

_Let's destroy together __  
__Continuing onward __  
__To the ending filled with riddles_

_Rather than decaying in the void __  
__with our wings and legs ripped off_

_There is another me __  
__Who loves someone so much it hurts_

_Now then, I wonder __  
__Which one is an illusion_

_Even more repulsing than a teared, suppressed shout __  
__Is a human whisper __  
__Only of the evil power of language __  
__I can sense it taking control of my heart_

_I want to be touched by you __  
__Even if everyone were to disappear __  
__Why don't we let them fool us __  
__Just laugh prettily_

_Let's interlace __  
__As if lovingly __  
__The dreams that will once be composed_

_Even if we're coated with blood and tears __  
__What's waiting for us isn't despair_

_There is another you __  
__Even if you hurt someone so bad they're killed_

_Hey, what exactly __  
__is sin_

_Immature tomorrow, the past dies __  
__You know loneliness again_

_Open the eyelids concealing the night __  
__You must not fear the evil shadow_

_Let's destroy together __  
__Continuing onward __  
__To the ending filled with riddles_

_Rather than decaying in the void __  
__with our wings and legs ripped off_

_Aa, we are here __  
__In truth, I want to live __  
__So bad it hurts_

_You have realized the answer __  
__A long time ago, haven't you?'_

_~G2700~_

"Kawaii Enma! It fits you perfectly!" Tsuna cheered.

"Honto?"

"Moving on! Next up is Cozart." Reborn said as he picked the next song. (Song: Just Awake) (Anime: Hunter X Hunter)

_kasanatte'ta mune no oto __  
__yusabutte mo kikoenai __  
__koboreochita PIISU_

_konna nichijou no yuuutsu sae __  
__tameiki mo dezu ni mukanjou na bokura_

_Life filled with vanity __  
__Colors have faded __  
__Things you desire exist here __  
__Flee from this colorless world_

_tsugihagi no kokoro wa fuantei __  
__arainagasareta shoki shoudou o yobisamashite hashiridase __  
__mazui kotoba omou mama ni tsunagu yo ano hi no kodou __  
__wasurenaide_

_Oh my lord, it's gone! __  
__What shall I do? __  
__Pieces I had have fell apart __  
__Where do you belong? __  
__Where should I aim for? __  
__Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart_

_Let's start it over again __  
__Rebuild and combine all the pieces we have lost __  
__To become one like a puzzle __  
__Take it one at a time_

_When I stopped a rusted chain tangled me up __  
__Tying my body onto the ground __  
__As I sink underground I call your name __  
__What can I do to see the day light once more?_

_Tear it apart and rip it off __  
__Break the chain now __  
__Sink down or swim up __  
__Fight your way through __  
__Seek your way out __  
__If you can not, you are left to drown deep inside __  
__Chain tangled me harder, choking my neck_

_tsuyogatte'ta boku no koto __  
__mimamotte'ta kimi wa iu __  
__ima koko ni iru yo_

_itsu made mo kienai omoi o __  
__tsunagitomerareta shoki shoudou o __  
__yobisamashite hashiridase __  
__ano hi no kodou wa __  
__boku to kimi no naka no uchuu de hibiite iru yo_

_Misery is nothing __  
__It is all up to your thoughts __  
__and beliefs to bring in success within your life_

_Don't you compare yourself with other people __  
__That's a waste of person you are so why not be honest to your emotion __  
__wasurenaide_

_All the promises made between us __  
__Broke in pieces and turned into sand __  
__Let's escape from this colorless world to find myself __  
__and tomorrow that we live_

'_No matter how agitated or shaken we become, __  
__we are unable to hear the stacking sounds in our chests, __  
__so pieces of our hearts peeled off one after another._

_We, without emotions, don't even bother to let out a sigh __  
__at the melancholy of these repeated days._

_Life filled with vanity __  
__Colors have faded __  
__Things you desire exist here __  
__Flee from this colorless world_

_Our hearts, covered in patches and stitches, are in a state of instability. __  
__The initial impulse we felt is been washed away. Call it into awakening and start _

_dashing. __  
__Our clumsy words will form perfect sentences exactly how we have wanted. __  
__Don't forget the sound of your beating heart from that day._

_Oh my lord, it's gone! __  
__What shall I do? __  
__Pieces I had have fell apart __  
__Where do you belong? __  
__Where should I aim for?_

_Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart_

_Let's start it over again __  
__Rebuild and combine all the pieces we have lost __  
__To become one like a puzzle __  
__Take it one at a time_

_When I stopped a rusted chain tangled me up __  
__Tying my body onto the ground __  
__As I sink underground I call your name __  
__What can I do to see the day light once more?_

_Tear it apart and rip it off __  
__Break the chain now __  
__Sink down or swim up __  
__Fight your way through __  
__Seek your way out __  
__If you can not, you are left to drown deep inside __  
__Chain tangled me harder, choking my neck_

_You, who have been watching over me, __  
__said to me, who have been acting tough, __  
__"I am here now."_

_Call into awakening your everlasting memories __  
__and the initial impulse that you were able to get a hold of, __  
__and start dashing. __  
__The sound of our beating hearts from that day __  
__is resounding in the universe inside you and me._

_Misery is nothing __  
__It is all up to your thoughts __  
__and beliefs to bring in success within your life_

_Don't you compare yourself with other people __  
__That's a waste of person you are so why not be honest to your emotion __  
__Don't forget._

_All the promises made between us  
Broke in pieces and turned into sand  
Let's escape from this colorless world to find myself  
and tomorrow that we live'_


	21. Karaoke part 3

**I do not own KHR…**

**I'm going to end this story at 27 chapters…**

**~G2700~**

"Next up is Yamamoto!" Reborn said as he picked the song. (Song: Rolling Star) (Anime: Bleach)

"Haha! A girl's song?" Yamamoto joked and the words rushed on.

_Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo __  
__Iitai koto wa iwanakucha __  
__Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei __  
__Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye _

_Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh_

_Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa __  
__Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou __  
__Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de __  
__Tama ni kuyandari shiteru __  
__Sonna Rolling Days_

_Koronjattatte iin ja nai no __  
__Son toki wa waratte ageru __  
__Norikonda basu no oku kara __  
__Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta _

_Kimi wo tayori ni shiteru yo _

_Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love __  
__Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no __  
__Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga _

_Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days _

_Oh yeah, yeah... __  
__Tsumazuitatte Way to go __  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah! __  
__Dorodoroke Rolling Star _

_Naru beku egao de itai keredo __  
__Mamori nuku tame ni wa shikata nai deshou _

_Kitto uso nante sou __  
__Imi wo motanai no __  
__All my loving... __  
__Sou ja nakya yatterannai _

_Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa __  
__Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou __  
__Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de __  
__Tama ni kuyandari shiteru __  
__Sonna Rolling Days _

_Oh yeah, yeah... __  
__Sou wakatterutte __  
__Oh yeah, yeah... __  
__Tsumazuitatte Way to go __  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah! __  
__Doro doro ke Rolling Star_

'_My patience is running out __  
__I want to say what I wanna say __  
__Coming home from the bus stop at twilight __  
__Saying bye bye bye to sad backs of others_

_You gotta show you Fighting Pose oh oh_

_A world like I have seen in my dreams __  
__Without conflict, just daily peace __  
__But in reality, I tend to worry about __  
__Troubles and the daily grind __  
__Those Rolling Days_

_Even though you keep on falling, __  
__You laugh and get up every time __  
__As I board the vacant back of the bus __  
__You flash me a small smile_

_I must place my trust in you_

_Sweet love like I have seen in my dream __  
__Lovers searching for hidden refuge __  
__But in reality, on the days we cannot meet, __  
__Continue on but I believe in Lonely Days_

_Oh yeah, yeah... __  
__Even if you stumble, Way to go __  
__Yeah, yay! __  
__A muddled Rolling Star_

_It pains me so to see your smiling face, but __  
__Is there no way to protect you till the end?_

_There is no meaning to this lie, none at all __  
__All my loving, __  
__Without it, I can't go on_

_A world like I have seen in my dreams __  
__Without conflict, just daily peace __  
__But in reality, I tend to worry about __  
__Troubles and the daily grind __  
__Those Rolling Days_

_Oh yeah, yeah... __  
__Even if you understand it all __  
__Oh yeah, yeah... __  
__Even if you stumble, way to go, __  
__Yeah yay __  
__A muddled rolling star'_

"Next is Asari…" Reborn said and picked a song. (Song: Black Rock Shooter) (Anime: Black Rock Shooter)

_BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA doko e itta no? __  
__kikoemasuka?_

_ato dore dake sakebe ba ii no darou __  
__ato dore dake nake ba ii no darou __  
__mou yame te watashi wa mou hashire nai __  
__itsuka yumemita sekai ga tojiru __  
__makkura de akari mo nai kuzure kaketa kono michi de __  
__aru hazu mo nai ano toki no kibou ga mieta kiga shita_

_doushite_

_BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA natsukashii kioku tada tanoshikatta ano koro wo __  
__BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA __  
__demo ugoke nai yo __  
__yami wo kakeru hoshi ni negai wo __  
__mou ichido dake hashiru kara_

_kowakute furueru koe de tsubuyaku __  
__watashi no namae wo yonde __  
__yoake wo idaku sora __  
__kyoukai sen made no kyori __  
__ato mou ippon todokanai_

_koraeta namida ga afure sou na no __  
__ima shita wo mukanaide __  
__tomatte shimau __  
__mirai wo ikite itainda __  
__wakatta no omoidashite __  
__tsuyoku tsuyoku shinjiru no_

_sou yo_

_BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA yasashii nioi __  
__itai yo tsurai yo nomikomu kotoba __  
__BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA ugoite kono ashi! __  
__sekai wo koete_

_saisho kara wakatteita koko ni iru koto wo __  
__watashi no naka no subete no yuuki ga hi wo tomoshite __  
__mou nigenai yo_

_BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA hitori janai yo __  
__koe wo age te nai tatte kamawanai __  
__BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA mite ite kureru __  
__ima kara hajimaru no watashi no monogatari_

_wasure sou ni nattara kono uta wo utau no_

'_Black Rock Shooter, where have you gone? __  
__Can you hear me?_

_Just how much louder do I have to shout? __  
__Just how much more do I have to cry? __  
__Stop it already, I can't run anymore. __  
__Someday, the world that I dreamt of will be shut away. __  
__On this dark, crumbling road where light doesn't shine, __  
__In that moment, I felt like I saw a ray of hope that wasn't supposed to be there_

_Oh why, Black Rock Shooter?_

_Those nostalgic memories; the times where we simply had fun. __  
__Black Rock Shooter, __  
__But I can't move. __  
__I'll wish upon the stars that soar within the darkness __  
__Because I'll run again just this once. _

_With a scared, quivering voice I muttered, __  
__'Call my name' __  
__The skies which embrace the dawn, __  
__and the distance to the horizon, __  
__Can no longer be reached in a single step_

_The tears I held back are threatening to fall, __  
__Don't look down now, __  
__Stop those tears! __  
__I want to feel alive in the future. __  
__I know that. Recall, __  
__And believe in her strongly._

_That's right. _

_Black Rock Shooter, that gentle scent. __  
__'It's painful', 'It's harsh', swallow those words down __  
__Black Rock Shooter, move these feet of mine! __  
__I'll surpass the world_

_I knew from the start, that you were right here __  
__I will light the fire with the courage that lies within myself. __  
__I won't run away anymore!_

_Black Rock Shooter, you are not alone. __  
__It doesn't matter even if you raise your voice and cry out loud. __  
__Black Rock Shooter, she will look at this. __  
__My story, which begins from now on._

_If it looks like I'm ever going to forget this story, I'll sing this song!'_

"Haha! I did it!" Said the flute freak.

"Next is Hibari!" Reborn said and picked the song. (song: Monokuro no Kisu) (Anime: Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji)

_deai ni iro wa nakute __  
__MONOKURO fukinukeru __  
__itami goto kimi yudanemashou_

_kizu ato tsuyoku nazoru __  
__yousha nai aki ga kite __  
__suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni_

_toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo __  
__yasashiku sukutte __  
__uwakuchibiru de asobu_

_sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu __  
__tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa __  
__dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai __  
__futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru_

_are kara ikura ka yoru __  
__suki ni mo narimashita __  
__izon no umi iki mo wasurete_

_muchuu no sono temae de nama nurusa dake wo nokoshite __  
__hiki kiwa no bigaku __  
__tokuige na kisu kirau_

_hitori ni shinai de mou sasshite ayamete __  
__dono kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete iku no __  
__midarete nemutte sore ijyou wo oshiete? __  
__egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru_

_tsugi no nagai hari ga tenjyou ni todoku koro ni wa __  
__kimi wa mou inai __  
__watashi wa mou iranai_

_sore de mo tashika ni ai no katachi wo sagashita __  
__tooku yori mo ima wo musunda nureta hitomi wa __  
__dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai __  
__sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru_

_yasashikute atsukute hikyou na KISU de_

_irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru_

'_The monochrome blows __  
__Through our colorless encounter. __  
__I shall entrust each of my pains to you_

_The unforgiving autumn, __  
__Which forcefully traces my scars, comes __  
__While your cool fingers still beckon me_

_After I'd melted, you tenderly save __  
__The troublesome, icy me __  
__And toy around with me with a kiss_

_Nevertheless, I search for a single form of love __  
__Your dried eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond __  
__If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like __  
__Together, we concealed our pale selves; the moon is hiding, too_

_How many nights __  
__Did I come to love since then? __  
__In the sea of dependence, I forget to even breathe_

_Even with your captivation, you only leave behind a tepid warmth __  
__In the art of knowing when to quit __  
__I dislike your conceited kisses_

_Don't leave me alone, perceive and color me already __  
__What words will slip out of your room? __  
__Being confused, falling asleep- Will you tell me about things beyond those? __  
__Only the moon is looking at the sighs lost in the questions of smiles_

_When the next long needle points to the ceiling __  
__You won't be around anymore __  
__I won't need you anymore_

_Nevertheless, I definitely searched for a form of love __  
__Your teary eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond __  
__If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like __  
__Your wish and the night bring morning along in vain_

_Paint it with a tender, passionate, yet cowardly kiss_

_The moon illuminates our final night'_

"Hi-Hibari-san… actually did it!" Tsuna said.

"Hn. Herbivores…" Hibari answered.

"Next is Alaude!" Reborn said. (Song: Dancing in the Velvet Moon) (Anime: Rosario + Vampire)

_hakugin no honoo ten wo kogashite __  
__tatoe kokoro hikisaitemo __  
__anata dake ni sasagetai no __  
__watashi no mune no juujika wo_

_nemuranai VELVET no tsuki __  
__kazarareta himitsu no heya __  
__futari kiri sotto kagi wo kake __  
__odorimashou itazura na toki ni yudanete_

_yasashiku hi wo tomoshita CANDLE no youni anata __  
__aa torokasete agemashou __  
__chikainasai eien wo_

_ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai __  
__amaku kiyora na jumon wo kakete __  
__anata dake ni yurusareru no __  
__kinjirareta MELODY sae mo __  
__jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru __  
__tsukamaete... hayaku watashi wo_

_akeru koto wo wasureta yoru ni __  
__torawareta hoshi no izumi __  
__hitori kiri sotto inoru youni __  
__yume wo miyou sameru koto nai yume wo_

_yami no naka shibarareta watashi wo mitsukedashite __  
__aa kuruoshii sono kaori de __  
__tsutsumikonde ima sugu ni_

_hakugin no honoo maiagaru sora __  
__subete nomikonde kieusete mo __  
__anata dake wo motometeru no __  
__uzuku kodou wa tomerarenai __  
__majiwaru futatsu no tamashii ga __  
__itsuka kiseki okosu yo_

_unmei wa kimatteru no? __  
__kaeru koto wa dekinakute mo __  
__watashi nara atarashii inochi no kaze fukikonde ageru_

_ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai __  
__amaku kiyora jumon kakete __  
__anata dake ni yurusareru no __  
__kinjirareta MELODY sae mo __  
__jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru __  
__tsukamaete hayaku... saa watashi wo_

'_The silver flames engulf the sky. __  
__Though my heart may be torn asunder, __  
__I want to give myself only to you; __  
__Please accept my true self that is this cross._

_The unsleeping velvet moon __  
__Adorns this secret room. __  
__The two of us are alone. I quietly lock the door. __  
__Let's dance and lose ourselves in this playful moment._

_Like a candle lit by a gentle flame,  
I let my heart be softened by you.  
Pledge me your eternity._

_No one can break the chains of love. __  
__Cast a sweet bewitching charm on me. __  
__Only you can accept my primal instincts, __  
__My forbidden melodies: __  
__Now they too can soar free. __  
__Hurry... Catch me._

_In the night that has forgotten to end, __  
__A fountain of stars lies trapped. __  
__It is alone, silently as if it's praying, __  
__For a dream that it doesn't need to awake from._

_Find me in the darkness that binds me.  
Oh, this sweet scent is driving me crazy.  
Please let it embrace me, right now._

_The silver flames dance in the sky. __  
__Even if they swallow up and erase everything, __  
__I ask only for you to be here. __  
__This throbbing heartbeat just won't stop. __  
__Our entwined souls __  
__Will someday produce to a miracle._

_Is fate predetermined? __  
__Even if it can't be changed, __  
__I can surely breathe new life into it._

_No one can break the chains of love.  
Cast a sweet bewitching charm on me.  
Only you can accept my primal instincts,  
My forbidden melodies:  
Now they too can soar free.  
Hurry... Catch me, I am here.'_

"HIIE! Alaude-san did it too!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Lambo is next!" Lambo said and took the stage. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder where you are. Up above, the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder where you are."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Boo!"

"Get of the stage!"

"Eat cake!"

Giotto threw the cake at Lambo.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo cried.

"Next is Lampo." Reborn said, ignoring Lambo. (Song: Rakuen no tobira) (Anime: Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok)

_shiroi mikatzuki machi wo miorusi koro ni __  
__aoi meikyuu kara mashou ga mezame hajimaru_

_ah tsumibukai kono chijou boy (boy) __  
__believing dreaming __  
__boku tachi wa sagashiteru __  
__tamashii no mezasubeki basho wo_

_ah dore kurai fukai yami hikari ni kaetara __  
__sekai no iro ga kawaru? (ah itsuka kitto) __  
__ah dore kurai fukai nazo ikutsu mo toitara __  
__rakuen no doa wa hiraku? (hiraku) __  
__bokura no tabi wo start hajimeyou_

_nagai akumu ni dare mo utasareta mama __  
__itsuka nareteku doku ni shibareru you ni _

_ah kaosu ni michita koko kara boy ( boy ) __  
__flying awakening __  
__kurikaesu ayamachi no __  
__rinnen no kusuri wo toki wa nate_

_ah dore kurai tooku made tabishite kaereba __  
__wakaru no? kami no philosophy (ah itsuka kitto) __  
__ah dore kurai nagai toki tabi shite ishiki wa __  
__shinden no doa wo hiraku? (hiraku) __  
__mirai shinwa (wo) start tsukurouyo _

_kimi ga yukunara tsute yukitai hatesbau shinbi toki akase_

_ah dore kurai fukai yami hikari ni kaetara __  
__sekai no iro ga kawaru? (ah itsuka kitto) __  
__ah dore kurai fukai nazo ikutsu mo toitara __  
__rakuen no doa wa hiraku? (hiraku) __  
__bokura no tabi wo start hajimeyou_

'_As the white crescent moon looks down on the street __  
__The devilishness begins to awaken from the blue labyrinth_

_Ah, on this sinful earth, boy (boy) __  
__Believing Dreaming __  
__We are searching __  
__For the place that souls should aim for_

_Ah, how much, if the deep darkness turned to light, __  
__Would the color of the world change? (Ah, someday surely) __  
__Ah, how much, if we solve so many deep riddles, __  
__Will the door to paradise open? (open) __  
__Start our journey, let's begin_

_Everyone is dreaming a long nightmare __  
__Someday you get used to it, like being numbed by poison_

_Ah, from this place filled with chaos, boy (boy) __  
__Flying Awakening __  
__Unfasten the chains of the endless cycle __  
__Of repeating mistakes_

_Ah, how much, if we return from a distant journey, __  
__Will we understand? God's Philosophy (Ah, someday surely) __  
__Ah, how much, will the consciousness that journeyed a long time __  
__Open the door to the temple? (open) __  
__Start the future legend, let's create it_

_If you are going, I want to follow, unraveling the endless mystery_

_Ah, how much, if the deep darkness turned to light, __  
__Would the color of the world change? (Ah, someday surely) __  
__Ah, how much, if we solve so many deep riddles, __  
__Will the door to paradise open? (open) __  
__Start our journey, let's begin'_

"Next is Ryohei!" Reborn announced. (Song: Renewed Oath) (Anime: Pokemon)

_Wow wo ahhhhh! Wow wo ahhhhh!_

_Ah! Atarashii kaze ni fukarete mo __  
__Kawaranai ore no yume __  
__Soo! Pokemon master!_

_Madamada sekai wa hiroitte __  
__Chiheisen ga oshiete kureteru yo __  
__Madamada gooru wa tooitte __  
__Wakaruto gyaku ni moe chau ze!_

_Mabushikute ookikute moeteru __  
__Ano asahi ni hitori chikau __  
__"Zettai makenai!"_

_Ah! Atarashii daichi ni tatte mo __  
__Kawaranai ore no michi __  
__La la! Kaze to issho ni!_

_Mada mada nakama wa iru hazu sa __  
__Suiheisen miteru to kanjiru yo __  
__Mada mada yaru koto ippaitte __  
__Omoi to ni ureshiize!_

_Yasashikute ookikute shizukara __  
__Ano yuuhi ni hitori negau __  
__"Mamotte yo minna wo"_

_Make soo ni naru koto mo aru kedo __  
__Kono bokensha hitori ja nai __  
__Soo sa minna de ikunda!_

_Ah! Atarashii nakigoe kikoete mo __  
__Kawaranai kono serifu __  
__Soo! Get da ze iee!_

_Ah! Atarashii rival arawarete mo __  
__Kawaranai kokishin __  
__Saa! Batoru shiyo ze!_

_Wow wo ahhhhh! Wow wo ahhhhh!_

'_Wow-wo Ahhhhh! Wow-wo Ahhhhh!_

_Ah! Even if a new wind blows on me __  
__My dream won't change __  
__That's right - a Pokemon master!_

_The horizon tells us that __  
__The world is still so wide __  
__Rather than understand that my goal is still so far away __  
__I'll burn!_

_Alone, I swear __  
__On the dazzling, huge, burning, morning sun __  
__"I absolutely will not lose!"_

_Ah! Even if I'm standing on new ground __  
__My way won't change __  
__Lala, with the wind!_

_Looking at the horizon on the water, I feel like __  
__There are still lots of friends to meet __  
__Rather than thinking that there's still lots of things to do __  
__I'm happy!_

_Alone, I wish __  
__On the kind, huge, peaceful, evening sun __  
__"Protect everyone"_

_Though there might be times when I feel like I'm going to lose __  
__I'm not alone on this journey __  
__That's right - I'm going along with everyone!_

_Ah! Even if I can hear a new cry __  
__My motto won't change __  
__That's right! "Gotta catch'em all!"_

_Ah! Even if a new rival appears __  
__My curiosity won't change __  
__C'mon! Let's battle!_

_Wow-wo Ahhhhh! Wow-wo Ahhhhh! Wow-wo Ah!'_

"Onii-san… you didn't scream it or use extreme!" Tsuna said, astonished.

"I EXTREMLY DIDN'T, SAWADA?" Ryohei yelled. –insert face palm-

"Next is Knuckle!" Reborn said. (Song: Melissa) (Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist)

_Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo __  
__Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo __  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru __  
__Katawara no tori ga habataita Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

_Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka? __  
__Soshite ichiban takai toko de okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete_

_Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo __  
__Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo __  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru __  
__Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai_

_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo __  
__Tabun kotae wa nai no darou __  
__Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni_

_Kimi no te de kagi wo kakete Tamerai nado nai daro __  
__Machigatte mo Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni __  
__Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete_

_Sukui no nai tamashii wa nagasarete kieyuku __  
__Kieteyuku shunkan ni wazuka hikaru __  
__Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa_

'_Cleave apart the memories of those faraway days with your hands __  
__End the breath of sadness __  
__Come on, pierce through my chest made anxious by love_

_Looking at the sky in which the tomorrow will come, I don't know what to do with my heart that is only lost __  
__Birds by my side flew away- I wonder if they found light somewhere_

_Come now, won't you let me ride on your back, too? __  
__Then keep far away from the kindess that I deserted at the highest place_

_Cleave apart the memories of those faraway days with your hands __  
__End the breath of sadness __  
__Come on, pierce through my chest made anxious by love_

_I saw off birds into the dark evening, the wind strokes the me who merely crawls the ground __  
__I won't say that I want wings; I want to become melissa leaves dancing in midair, at least_

_I've already tried to keep standing many times __  
__But that's probably not the answer, right? __  
__'Cause then I won't go against this wind_

_Take the key with your hands, you won't be hesitating, right? __  
__Even if you were wrong, if it seems that it'd never open again __  
__Come on, end it with the sound of a lock falling_

_A soul that cannot be saved drifts and disappears  
In the instant it vanishes, it shines faintly  
Now, it creates a night with a full moon'_


	22. Karaoke Part 4

**I do not own KHR!**

**My computer still being mean to me. :( I can't open tabs anymore and the internet won't close!**

**~G2700~**

"Chrome!" Reborn announced. (Song: My Dearest) (Anime: Guilty Crown)

_so, everything that makes me whole __  
__ima kimi ni sasageyou __  
__I'm Yours_

_nee konna ni waraeta koto __  
__umarete hajimete da yo __  
__kitto watashi wa ne __  
__kono hi no tame ni machigai darake no __  
__michi wo aruite kitanda __  
__zutto hitori de_

_tooku tooku dokomademo tooku __  
__kimi to futari te wo totte eien ni __  
__dokomade datte ikeru hazu __  
__mou hitori ja nai to kimi wa sou ii __  
__mata warau_

_mamorubeki daiji na mono ga ima atte __  
__dakedo nasu sube mo naku tachitsukusu toki wa __  
__kanousei wo ushinatte kurayami ga kimi wo ooikakushi __  
__zetsubou ni nomikomare sou na toki wa __  
__watashi ga kimi wo terasu akari ni naru kara __  
__tatoe kono sekai no ou ni datte kese wa shinai __  
__so, everything that makes me whole __  
__ima kimi ni sasageyou __  
__I'm Yours_

_nee kono sekai ni wa takusan no __  
__shiawase ga arunda ne __  
__itsuka futari nara_

_dareka ga kimi no koto wo usotsuki to yonde __  
__kokoro nai kotoba de kizutsuke you toshite mo __  
__sekai ga kimi no koto wo shinjiyou tomo sezu ni __  
__ibara no kanmuri wo kabuse you toshite mo __  
__watashi wa kimi dake no mikata ni nareru yo __  
__sono kodoku itami wo watashi wa shitteiru __  
__so, everything that makes me whole __  
__ima kimi ni sasageyou __  
__I'm Yours_

_itsuka watashi wo shiru koto ga dekita nara __  
__kanarazu sono basho ni watashi wa iru kara __  
__soko ni kibou no hahen sura nakatta toshite mo __  
__watashi ga atte wa naranai mono de atte mo __  
__kimi wa wasurenai de ite kureru koto wo __  
__dare yori mo watashi ga sono koto wo shitteru __  
__dakara watashi wa kimi no tame ni subete wo __  
__ima sasagou_

'_so, everything that makes me whole __  
__I will dedicate them all to you now __  
__I'm Yours_

_You know never in my life __  
__Have I been able to smile so much __  
__I'm sure __  
__I've been walking on a path __  
__Full of mistakes, all by myself __  
__Just for this day_

_With your hand in mine __  
__We can go on forever and ever __  
__No matter how far it takes us __  
__You tell me that I'm no longer alone __  
__And again, you smile_

_When you have something precious you must protect __  
__But you can only stand rooted to the ground, not knowing what to do __  
__Or when you lose all your possibilities and let darkness envelop you __  
__And you're about to be swallowed up in your despair __  
__I will become the light to shine your path __  
__Even the king of this world cannot block me out __  
__so, everything that makes me whole __  
__I will dedicate them all to you now __  
__I'm Yours_

_You know in this world __  
__There are all kinds of happiness __  
__So someday, together_

_Even if someone were to call you a liar __  
__And try to hurt you with heartless words __  
__Or if the whole world doesn't even try to believe in you __  
__And try to put a crown of thorns on your head __  
__I can still become a friend only to you __  
__I know of that loneliness and that pain __  
__so, everything that makes me whole __  
__I will dedicate them all to you now __  
__I'm Yours_

_If you could know of me someday  
Then I will definitely be there  
Even if there isn't a single fragment of hope there  
Or if I had to be something that's not supposed to be  
The fact that you won't forget about me  
I know it better than anyone  
So, for you, I will dedicate  
Everything I have now'_

"Daemon Spade." Reborn said. (Song: Innocent Sorrow) (Anime: D. Gray-Man)

_Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni afure nagareru PAIN In the dark __  
__Kasaneaeta shunkan no tsunagaru omoi tokashite_

_Samenai netsu ni unasarete saigo no koe mo kikoenai_

_Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara kimi ga furuete ita Oh... __  
__Sotto kazasu te no hira ni furete misete Never... Until the end_

_Koboreochiru suna no you ni hakanai negai o Close to the light __  
__Tojita kimi no omokage ni karenai namida nijinde_

_Hodoita yubi no sukima kara inori ga fukaku tsukisasaru_

_Dono kurai hatenai itami to kanashimi kara kimi o sukueta darou Oh... __  
__Motto tsuyoku te no hira ni furete misete Ever and never end __  
__Tokihanatsu So far away_

_Kizamu inochi no tsubasa de umarekawaru toki o machikogarete_

_Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara kimi ga furuete ita Oh... __  
__Sotto kazasu te no hira ni furete misete_

_Kitto sagashite ita n da iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki o __  
__Motto tsuyoku te no hira de boku ni furete Ever and never end_

_Break down! Right now! Fill me up! __  
__I just U just blow up! __  
__Livin' it up Pump it up __  
__Inside n' outside Freak out!_

'_PAIN spills and flows from the wound in my torn chest in the dark __  
__And dissolves the thoughts that connect overlapped moments _

_Having a nightmare in a fever that I can't wake from, I can't hear your final voice_

_Don't cry, if I embraced you to the point that you seem to break, you'd tremble, Oh... __  
__Show me that you'll softly touch my raised palms; Never... Until the end_

_Like the spilling and falling sand, I give a fleeting wish Close to the light __  
__Tears that don't dry stain your shut face_

_Prayers pierce deeply through the crevices between my outstretched fingers_

_How much boundless pain and sorrow was I able to save you from? Oh... __  
__Show me that you'll touch my raised palms more strongly; Ever and never end __  
__I'll release, So far away_

_With wings of engraving life, longing for the next world in which I'll be reborn_

_Don't cry, if I embraced you to the point that you seem to break, you'd tremble, Oh... __  
__Show me that you'll softly touch my raised palms_

_Surely, I've searched for the unfading miracle named 'you' __  
__Touch me with stronger palms; Ever and never end_

_Break down! Right now! Fill me up!  
I just U just blow up!  
Livin' it up Pump it up  
Inside n' outside Freak out!'_

"Lastly, Pineapple Head." Reborn said. (Song: Kufufu No Fu) (Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn)

_Masaka boku ga kono te de __  
__Kimi ni fureru nante ne __  
__Kimi ha sono ama sa yue __  
__Boku ni nottorareru ___

_Goran boku no oddoai __  
__Obie ta kao utsusu yo __  
__"Aete ureshii desu yo" __  
__Nante beta sugi desu ___

_Saa boku to keiyaku shimasen ka? __  
__Kioku nakusu sono mae ni ___

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu __  
__Odorasete agemasu yo kimi no karunevaare __  
__Junsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba __  
__Ayatsurareta kimi ha boku to eien no sanba ___

_Raku ni shite agemasu yo __  
__Kimi ga negai kou nara __  
__"Isshun de ii desu ka?" __  
__Oyaoya towa ni desu ka ___

_Naku nante riyuu ga wakaranai __  
__Boku ga warui mitai desu ___

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu __  
__Kidzukasete agemasu yo __  
__Kimi no unmei wo __  
__Suteppu wo fumi nagara __  
__Koware hajimeru __  
__Kanashii me no kimi wa boku no __  
__Itoshii omocha (desu ka ne) ___

_Saa boku to keiyaku shimasen ka? __  
__Kioku nakusu sono mae ni ___

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu __  
__Odorasete agemasu yo kimi no karunevaare __  
__Junsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba __  
__Ayatsurareta kimi wa boku to eien no samba _**(I'm not translating it because… do I need to tell what it's about?)**

"Haha! That's perfect for you!" Gokudera teased.

"A pineapple is always a pineapple…" Chrome sighed.

**~G2700~**

Leon turned into a green phone one night and Reborn dialed a number.

"Spanner. Is the time machine done?"

"Almost. We will finish very shortly." Reborn heard on the other end of the line.

"Your prediction time?"

"About one more day at 6:00 in the morning."

"How about the bazooka?"

"We finished that."

"Good."

With that, Reborn hung up.


	23. Bazooka

**I do not own KHR!**

**~G2700~**

"Are you finished yet?"

'_We had trouble, Gianini kept messing with it, but we got it done. We are testing it out for safety.'_

"How long?"

'_Three days.'_

"We will meet you at the shrine, Spanner."

With that Reborn hung up.

**~G2700~**

"Eh? Reborn!" Tsuna complained.

"You have three more days until the first generation is going back to their time."

"B-But I don't want them to go!"

"To bad, if we don't let them go, then you won't live. The past will change."

"C-Can I ever visit?"

"No."

"But-."

"No."

"Aww…"

"Tsuna, it's ok! I will always be there in your ring!" Giotto said.

"But, I won't see you much!"

"I will always be there though!"

"A-Alright…"

"Since we are running to the end, Haru made cosplays for you." Reborn interrupted.

"But, were still kids… That's kind of cruel…"

"The bazooka is done for you to turn back to your regular ages." Reborn said, taking out a bazooka and shot it at them. Pink smoke filled the room.

**~G2700~**

**I know…I know… It's short… I'm running out of ideas… three sequels… that is saying a lot. I don't have any time for writing either! Merry Christmas!**


	24. Cosplay

**I do not own KHR!**

**~G2700~**

The smoke cleared. The kids were now back to their regular ages. Teens and adults. At that moment the door burst open and Haru had a giant bag on her back full of clothes.

"I made cosplays!" Haru announced.

"Good. I want them in cosplays for the rest of the first generations time here." Reborn said, smirking.

"Hahi! Where did those kids go?"

"They went back home."

"Disappointment desu… I made cosplays for them too."

"We still have Dame-Tsuna to dress up."

"I get to cosplay with Tsuna-san!" Haru then put the bag on the ground and threw clothes at everyone. "Change!"

Strangely, when everyone changed, the clothes fit them perfectly. Haru smiled at her work, she was cosplaying as a kappa.

Chrome was in a purple bunny suit. She blushed, embarrassed. It exposed too much skin for her liking.

Gokudera was cosplaying as Zero from Vampire Knight. Which everyone agreed looked better then normal Gokudera. Plus, Gokudera loved that he was a vampire. UMAs!

Giotto cosplayed as a waiter. I mean, who wouldn't want Giotto as their waiter?

Enma cross dressed, to his embarrassment. He was wearing a maid's costume. *wink wink*

Cozart was cosplaying as Suzaku from Code Geass. Yes, Cozart is in a jumpsuit.

Lambo was cosplayed as Milkcow, the Pokemon.

Asari cosplayed as a samurai.

Yamamoto cosplayed as a shogun.

Ryohei cosplayed as Allen Walker from D. Gray Man. Disturbing…

Knuckle cosplayed as a monk.

Lampo cosplayed as Hope from Final Fantasy. Because, just like Hope, Lampo was the opposite of the meaning of the name.

Mukuro cosplayed as the orange dude from Code Geass.

Daemon cross-dressed, and cosplayed as Namine from Kingdom Hearts.

Hibari cosplayed as Kaname, from Vampire Knight because he gets to wear a school uniform and being a vampire. (Monster Tamer Tsuna)

Alaude cosplayed as a policeman.

Tsuna, last but not least, cosplayed as a little neko.

Heck, even Reborn and Leon cosplayed! Reborn cosplayed as Leon and Leon as Reborn.


	25. The End

**I do not own KHR!**

**I am just going to end it here… :( I ran out of ideas for now.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews. I promise to make a lot of good fanfictions! I aim for the most stories. Their will be no more sequels to this.**

**~G2700~**

"G-Goodbye!" Tsuna, said in between tears. They were at the shrine and it was time for the first generation to go back to there time.

"Tsuna, I will never forget you," Giotto cried, hugging Tsuna tightly.

"You better not!"

"Goodbye!" All of them said together as they jumped into the bazooka and was gone.

**~G2700~**

_One year later..._

15 year old Tsuna swung on a swing in the park. It has been one year since Giotto left him. He had now officially become the next boss of Vongola. He sighed as he hopped off. He was leaving tomorrow for Italy and the start of paperwork.

'_Tsuna…' _A gentle voice called.

"W-Who's there?" Tsuna called out, getting into a fighting stance.

'_You don't need to act like that Tsuna.' _The voice said again, chuckling. Tsuna's sky ring glowed and an orange flame came out. There stood the Vongola Primo.

"Giotto-nii-chan!"

'_You remember me now?'_

"What are you doing here?"

'_Well you are my many-greats grandson. I have the rights.'_

Tears streamed down Tsuna's cheeks.

"I missed you!"

'_I missed you too.'_

Tsuna smiled and glomped Primo, who just laughed at the eagerness for a hug. They no embraced each other, ignoring the stares from other people.


End file.
